Electronic messages such as electronic mail (email), text messaging such as Short Messaging Service (SMS), instant messaging (IM), voicemail, etc. are a popular form of communications. Two popular functions of these types of communication are the capability of sending messages to a group of people and the ability to forward messages. User agents provide user friendly functions to forward and reply to messages. Address books can be employed in order to provide a convenient way to specify the addresses of the recipients and to create and process groups.